1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medication container of such dimensions as to permit it to be carried readily on the person e.g. in a pocket or handbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people need to take medication at regular intervals and must have a supply readily available and must remember, or be reminded, when the time comes to take the medication. It is known to provide a medication container which incorporates an alarm operated by a timer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688 of Machamer discloses a timed medication container comprising a case and a lid hinged thereto for movement between open and closed positions. A time-operated alarm is provided including a cancel ing switch actuated by release of a latching membe which normally retains the lid in its closed position. When the alarm is sounded, it continues until cancelled by opening of the lid, thereby releasing the latching member and actuating the cancelling switch. Although it is envisaged that the alarm could be set to sound several times each day, the container primarily is intended for use with birth control pills and the like medication requiring administration at daily or greater intervals.
GB application No. 2179919 of Raven discloses a timed medication container similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688 but intended primarily for use with medication requiring administration several times a day. In this container, the alarm cancellation switch can be actuated by movement of the lid relative to the cover and a manually operable switch can be provided for single or multiple deferment or repetition of the alarm.
These prior art timed medication containers are not entirely satisfactory in that confused or infirm patients are often uncertain as to when they last took their medication. Further, such uncertainty also can arise when a patient anticipates the programmed dosage regimen and opens the container to take medication in advance of the relevant alarm signal. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve these containers to provide a clear and unambiguous record of each opening of the container during a programmed alarm sequence.
It is another object of the invention to improve timed medication containers by preventing accidental adjustment of the instant or alarm settings of the timer.